


tell me what to want

by literatiruinedme



Series: I swear I thought I dreamed her [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cassian's the bottomest bottom ever in this one, Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Gentle femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slapping, i'm not even sorry, sorry i've been vacationing in the land of bughead, sub!Cassian, this took so long but it's finally d o n e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: “Are you sure you're okay with this?” Jyn asked, reaching down to tilt Cassian's chin up.He looked up at her from where he was kneeling. “Do you not want to?”“I do.” She pursed her lips. “I just don't want to hurt you.”He rested his head on her thigh, looking up at her. “You won't.”“I might hit you too hard-”“You won't.”





	tell me what to want

**Author's Note:**

> and the [mood board](https://imgur.com/fhKOjK8)

“Are you sure you're okay with this?” Jyn asked, reaching down to tilt Cassian's chin up.

He looked up at her from where he was kneeling. “Do you not want to?”

“I do.” She pursed her lips. “I just don't want to hurt you.”

He rested his head on her thigh, looking up at her. “You won't.”

“I might hit you too hard-”

“You won't.” Cassian raised his head, reaching out to take her hand in both of his, her palm held facing up. He closed his eyes as he leaned in to press a featherlight kiss to her palm. “You'll probably be too gentle at first and we'll have to work our way up.”

“Promise?”

He turned her hand over, brushing kisses along each of her fingers. “Promise.”

She nodded after a moment's hesitation. “Okay, fine.”

He glanced up at her, brows furrowed. “You don't have to-”

Jyn cut him off with a shake off her head. “I do. I'll find where I'm comfortable, but I'd like to at least _try_ because I know it'll make you feel good. There's nothing I love more than seeing you happy, and it's not much of a burden to get to hit you a few times on the way there,” she smirked.

Cassian shivered in anticipation, heat blooming in the pit of his stomach.

She leaned in to kiss his temple.

His eyes slipped shut when she spoke again.

“What's your safe word?”

“Red.”

Jyn didn't say anything, instead, her hand struck his cheek sending a shiver up his spine.

The sensation was almost enough to make him moan.

“Try again.”

He blinked, making eye contact with her. “Red, _Sergeant_.”

“That's my good boy.” Her lips curled up in a smile. She ran her fingers over his cheek, his skin hot where he'd been slapped. “That wasn't too hard?”

“No, Sergeant.”

“Harder?”

“Yes, Sergeant.”

She smiled, leaning in to kiss him firmly on the lips. She tangled her fingers in his hair before pulling away.

Cassian whined, chasing after her- though, he didn't get far.

Jyn’s hand was firmly planted in his hair, holding him steady. Her free hand grazed his cheek. “You alright?”

“Yes, Sergeant.”

“Good.” She slapped his cheek, immediately trailing her fingers along the tender skin afterward. Her touch tingled. “Harder?”

“No, Sergeant.”

“Tell me more.”

Cassian sighed. “It's a little light, but more would probably be too much.” He shrugged, leaning into her touch. “Thank you.”

She pulled her hand away, leaning in to kiss his burning cheek. “You’re welcome.” She leaned back, slapping his cheek again, a little bit firmer this time.

Cassian’s eyes slipped shut. He couldn’t help but whimper.

_Perfect._

She chuckled darkly. “You liked that, didn’t you?”

He nodded quickly. “Yes, Sergeant.”

Jyn slapped his other cheek. “Dirty boy-” She trailed her finger along his cheek before slapping it again and then slapping his other cheek. “Keep your eyes open, Cassian.”

He nodded, still struggling to comply.

She slapped him again before firmly gripping his chin. “That was an order.”

He blinked twice. “Yes, Sergeant.”

“Do you like it when I hit you?” She slapped his cheep once, twice. “Is that it?” She did the same to the other side of his face. “My good boy likes it when I punish him?” She reached up to grip his chin. “Answer me, lover.”

Cassian swallowed hard before nodding. “Yes, Sergeant,” he said, his voice shaking.

She slapped him again. “Speak clearly.”

“Yes, Sergeant.”

“Good boy,” she purred, leaning in to kiss his forehead before she stood, her hips level with his face. “Back up?”

He attempted to move backward but froze when Jyn's fingers wrapped around his chin, tilting his head back.

“You're missing something there,” she hummed, the look on her face revealing how much she enjoyed the control she had over him.

Cassian nodded, clearing his throat before he spoke. “Yes, Sergeant.”

“Good boy.” She smiled, releasing his chin.

He quickly backed up until they were a foot or so away from the bed, never breaking eye contact.

“Keep your eyes on mine, okay?”

“Yes, Sergeant.”

Jyn grinned, reaching down to pull her shirt over her head.

From the position he was kneeling in, he could easily get lost taking in her pale skin- _and Force, did he long to_ -but he kept his eyes locked on hers.

“I think I like hearing you call me by my rank,” she admitted, carefully unfastening her belt before pushing her fatigues down her hips. “It makes me feel so powerful.” She kicked the fabric off to the side, stepping closer again, resting her hands on his shoulders.

Cassian swallowed as she stepped closer. His eyes fluttered shut for just a moment as her scent momentarily made his brain short circuit. He whimpered.

She tilted his chin up before reaching down to grip his hair, holding him in place. She slapped him once. “You're happy with this?”

“Yes, Sergeant.”

“Good.” She slapped him again before trailing her fingers along his cheek. “I think I like it, too.”

Cassian smiled at her. “I'm glad, Sergeant.”

She smiled, reaching out to brush his hair behind his ear. Her fingers trailed down his throat, sending a shiver running up his spine.

She leaned down, pressing her lips to the shell of his ear, her breasts inches from his face. “Be a good boy and make me come with that talented mouth of yours,” she said, her breath in his ear making him shiver.

Cassian blinked, watching as she rose to her full height once more. “Yes, Sergeant.” He tried to inch forward, his focus on the apex of her thighs, but Jyn's hand tugging at his hair made him stop. He looked up at her, a confused expression on his face.

“Did I tell you that you could break eye contact?”

He felt his shoulders fall. He frowned and shook his head. “No, Sergeant.”

Jyn hummed, reaching out to cup his cheek, her thumb brushing his bottom lip. “Chin up and close your eyes.”

He followed her instructions, staying as still as possible, waiting in anticipation.

“You're so eager to please.” She chuckled, trailing her fingertips over his cheek. “Stay quiet.”

“I-”

“Close your mouth.” Her tone changed quickly, making him freeze.

He obeyed, waiting quietly.

Her hand connected with his cheek, the sound almost echoing through the empty room. “Look at me.”

He ignored the pang of pleasure that shot down his spine, opening his eyes to watch her, unwilling to speak until ordered to do so.

Jyn smiled as she stared him down. “You’re an excellent listener.”

Cassian’s mouth fell open and he let out a noise of surprise. His eyes went wide when he realized he'd made a noise. He closed his mouth and his eyes, waiting for his punishment.

He jumped when her fingers gently caressed his cheek.

“Cassian, open your eyes,” she said, her voice so soft in his ears.

He blinked, confused when he noticed Jyn's frustration as she knelt in front of him.

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just made a rule-”

He shook his head. “No, I'm okay with that. Make rules, I like it…I’m sorry, I made a noise and I thought that was-” He frowned, unsure how to finish his thought. “Wrong? I don’t know.”

“No, I _like_ the noises you make.” Jyn smiled, but it quickly faded. “I'm sorry I'm bad at this.”

Shaking his head again, he reached out to take her hand in his. “You are not, we're figuring this out together, right?”

“Yes.” Jyn smiled again, leaning in to kiss his lips. “We are.” She kissed him again, tightly wrapping her arms around him. “If I want you to be silent, I'll ask you to be. That sound alright?”

He nodded, relaxing at her touch. “Yeah.”

“Good.” She pulled away with a groan. “And we are getting off of this horrible floor, come on.”

Cassian laughed, letting Jyn pull him up to his feet. “But I thought you wanted-”

“We can have more fun without bruising our knees.”

He couldn't help but bite his lip. “And other places?”

Jyn grinned at him. “Bruises _elsewhere_ can be arranged.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “Go strip and lay down on the bed.”

“Yes, Sergeant.” Cassian pulled his shirt over his head. He tilted his head as he fumbled with his belt. “May I kiss you, Sergeant?”

She smiled, pushing up on the tips of her toes to kiss the tip of his nose. “Yes, you may,” she said, closing her eyes.

Cassian took a steadying breath before leaning in to kiss her. The slow kiss quickly grew more hurried until he reached out to rest his hands on her hips.

“No.” Jyn pulled back, licking her lips, blinking away the daze she was in. “No hands.”

Cassian whined. “But-”

Jyn slapped him.

He shivered when her hand collided with his skin.

She gripped his chin. “Try again.”

“Yes, Sergeant,” Cassian said, swallowing hard when he realized how breathy he sounded.

“Good boy,” she said. Her lips pecked against his. “Now take off your pants.”

“Yes, Sergeant.” He bit back a smile, following her orders.

Jyn leaned forward when he kicked his fatigues away, her lips on his neck before he realized she'd moved. She bit the dip between his neck and his shoulder, making him cry out. She soothed over the bite with her tongue before blowing cold air on it.

He moaned, his hands curled into fists at his side. “ _Jyn-_ ”

She pulled back, slapping him once he'd closed his mouth. She turned her head so she could kiss his cheek. “Try again,” she breathed in his ear.

He shivered. “May I touch you, Sergeant?”

“No,” she hummed, grinning as her fingers traced down his sensitive sides.

He whined, trying to back away.

Jyn's arms quickly wrapped around his waist, holding his hips against hers.

His eyes slipped shut. _She was so warm._ He cleared the thought of being buried inside her from his mind, trying desperately to hold onto his civility. “May I kiss you, Sergeant?”

Jyn hummed, her thumbs drawing distracting patterns over his hips as she kissed his nose, his cheek, all the way down to his jaw. She leaned in until her lips just barely grazed his, but he waited for a clear _yes_ from her before he dared kiss her. “You're waiting,” she hummed, kissing her way along his jaw. She nipped at the space below his ear, humming against his skin when he whimpered. “You’re so _smart_.”

“Please, Sergeant,” he begged.

Her free hand came up to cup his cheek, her touch gentle against his skin. She pulled back, kissing his cheek as she moved back. “Not yet,” she said, shaking her head. “Go lay down on the bed with your hands behind your back.”

“Yes, Sergeant.” He nodded, about to walk away until he felt her hand rest on his shoulder. He looked at her with a puzzled expression. “Jyn?”

“I changed my mind,” she admitted, not saying anything about him addressing her by name. “Wait here.” She walked over to the bed before returning with a pillow in her hand. She dropped the pillow at her feet before resting her hands on his shoulders.

Cassian licked his lips, looking down at the pillow before meeting her gaze once more. He quirked a brow.

Jyn smiled. “Ask me.”

He hummed, giving her a once over.

She reached out to slap him again, drawing his attention back to her face. “Eyes on mine.”

“Yes, Sergeant,” he breathed. He leaned closer again, his lips a breath away from hers. “May I go down on you?”

She grinned, reaching out to grab the scruff of his neck. “Say please.” She shoved him onto his knees, the pillow cushioning his fall.

His eyes slipped shut as he leaned closer. He could _smell_ her-

Her hand collided with his cheek, making him open his eyes. She secured her hand in his hair, tipping his head back. She smiled as she looked down at him, her free hand gently brushing along his cheek. “I'm waiting, Cassian.”

“Please, Sergeant,” he begged, inching closer. “Please, can I touch you? Please, let me make you come, Sergeant.”

She nudged him forward, holding him back just before he could lean in and kiss the space below her navel. “Tell me what you want.”

He whined, tugging against the hand in his hair. “Please, Sergeant, I want to make you come.”

Jyn hummed, looking down at him with heat in her eyes. She slowly untangled her hands from his hair, urging him forward.

He maintained eye contact with her, allowing her to move him to her will. “Can I touch you, Sergeant?” He asked again, his voice quiet.

She smiled down at him, a finger trailing down the slope of his nose before dropping down to trace along his jaw. She wet her lips before quirking a brow. “You look so desperate.” She thrust her hips forward until her skin just barely grazed his lips.

He whimpered but didn't say anything. _Please, please, please, please-_

“You're so obedient,” she praised, pulling him out of his thoughts. “You can touch me any way you want, as long as you're on your knees.”

Cassian took a deep breath. “Thank you, Sergeant.” He leaned forward to press an open-mouthed kiss to the dip in her hip. He watched eagerly as she took a deep breath, tipping her head back.

He pressed gentle kisses over her sensitive skin as he lazily inched towards her clit. His tongue darted out to trace over her clit. He moaned before his brain finally caught up with his tongue. _So good, so good, so good-_

“You happy?” Jyn teased, reaching out to touch his cheek.

He slowly pulled away, dragging his tongue over her soaked skin, making her cry out. _She tasted so good, he couldn't get enough._ “Yes, Sergeant.” He gave her inner thigh a sloppy kiss. “I'm very happy.” He slowly pulled one of her thighs over his shoulder, holding her tightly to him as he continued to give teasing licks to her clit.

“Cassian-” Her hands tangled in his hair and she groaned.

He pulled her closer, slowly but firmly dragging his tongue back and forth over her clit.

“Force,” Jyn gasped, pulling at his hair. She rolled her hips, throwing her head back when he pulled her closer still. She gasped when he teasingly brushed his fingertips along her inner thigh, digging her nails into his scalp.

He moaned against her skin, drawing a gasp from her.

“You're so good-” She could barely hold herself together. _She was close._

He pulled back to kiss her hip. “Close, Sergeant?”

She nodded, one hand settling on his shoulder. She gingerly pulled his mouth back to her. “Don't tease me.”

He laughed, resting his temple on her thigh.

Jyn smiled down at him. “Why are you laughing?”

He kissed the dip of her hip. “I don't tease.”

“Maybe not tonight,” she sighed, trailing her fingertips along his jaw. “But you're a _huge_ tease.”

He kissed the soft skin below her navel. “We both are.”

Jyn smiled, pulling him up off his knees. “Definitely.” She pushed up on the tips of her toes to kiss his lips, her lips glistening when she pulled back.

He licked his lips, contemplating what would happen if he kissed her- _really_ kissed her, made her taste herself.

“Cass?”

“Yes, Sergeant?”

She licked her lips before cocking her head towards their bunk. “Go lay down on the mattress. Keep your hands behind your back.”

He couldn't hold back his smile. “Yes, Sergeant.” He swallowed, leaning in closer. “Kiss first?”

Jyn slapped him, smiling when he whimpered. “Ask me the right way.”

“May I please kiss you, Sergeant?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

Cassian smiled, reaching out to take her hands in his, their fingers lacing together as his lips tenderly pressed to hers. He pulled her closer by her hands until her body was pressed to his.

She let go of his hands in favour of wrapping her arms around him, one hand settling on the small of his back, the other resting between his shoulder blades. “You trying to distract me?”

“No, Sergeant,” he assured her, kissing the corner of her mouth. His hands curled into fists at his sides, his fingernails digging into his palms to keep him from touching her. “I just enjoy kissing you.”

She pulled back when he leaned in once more.

He tilted his head so he could kiss her temple. “Want me to stop?”

Jyn hummed, slowly brushing her fingertips back and forth over his skin. “Yes.” She pulled back, looking up at him with a gentle smile. “But we can kiss later.”

Cassian smiled, taking a step back. He wet his lips as he gave her another once over. “Yes, Sergeant.”

She leaned up on the tips of her toes to peck his lips, her hands sliding down to his hips before eventually being pulled back. “On the bed, Cassi.”

He nodded, walking towards the bunk. “Hands behind my back, Sergeant?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, Sergeant.” He laid down on the bed, slowly shifting around until he was comfortable, his palms pressed flat against the bed behind his back. He made sure to leave room next to him, glancing back at Jyn, watching as her gaze slowly trailed up his body.

She licked her lips, a hungry look in her eyes.

“Jyn?” He swallowed hard when her gaze flicked to his.

A smile slowly spread over her lips. “You look good enough to eat,” she teased, strolling closer. She slowly trailed her fingers along the sensitive skin of his inner forearm, the tender touch sending a shiver running through him. She smiled, her gaze drifting along his body. “You like it when I'm in charge like this.”

It was a statement, not a question.

Cassian nodded anyway. “Yes, Sergeant.”

Jyn hummed, sitting on the edge of the bed. She rested her palm on his thigh, slowly swiping her thumb back and forth along his inner thigh.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again. “Jyn?”

She looked up at him, head cocked to one side. “Everything alright?”

He nodded.

Jyn's hand left his thigh as she reached out to gently tug at his wrist, pulling his hand free to thread her fingers through his. “What's on your mind?”

Cassian worried his lower lip between his teeth as he carefully considered his words. “Can I ask for something?”

“Always.”

He relaxed when she slowly dragged her thumb back and forth over the back of his hand. He watched Jyn, unsure of how to propose his thoughts.

Squeezing his hand, she gave him a small smile as she leaned closer to kiss his forehead. She shifted onto her side, laying next to him, letting go of his hand to reach up to cup his cheek. “Tell me.”

He blinked, taken aback at how quickly she could go from slapping him without hesitation to being so gentle and patient with him. “Can you be a little rough with me?” He finally asked, his voice smaller than he'd intended.

She grinned, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “How much rougher?”

Cassian felt his cheeks heat up. “I don't know, I just-” He shrugged, his attention drifting to her throat before he tilted his head, ducking down to bury his face in the crook of her neck.

She chuckled, tangling her fingers in his hair. “What is it, Cass?”

“I want your hand on my throat,” he blurted out. He took a breath when she bit her bottom lip.

Jyn tugged at his hair, making him groan. “On your back.” Her voice was stern, letting him know she was in charge again.

Cassian slowly pulled away from her, pressing a kiss to her neck before laying back and sliding his hands behind him.

Jyn sighed as she climbed up into his lap. She smiled, reaching out to trail her fingers up his sides.

He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip to avoid making any noise.

“Adorable.” She reached up to cup his face. Her thumbs brushed over his cheekbones as he felt heat begin to rise over them. “You're blushing?”

He opened his eyes, feeling his face start to burn. “No.” His voice was quiet. He gasped when Jyn slapped his cheek again.

“Cassian.”

He whimpered. “Yes, Sergeant.”

“Why are you blushing?”

He swallowed hard, blinking several times to clear his thoughts. “I like how you're touching me, Sergeant,” he admitted quietly. His breath caught in his throat when Jyn leaned down, balancing her weight on her forearms, her face close to his.

She smiled, tilting her head to kiss the edge of his jaw. “My good boy-”

Cassian shivered.

Jyn bit his collar bone, drawing a moan from him. “You make such pretty noises.” She reached up to cup his cheek. “Say thank you, handsome.”

His eyelids fluttered shut. “Thank you, Sergeant.”

“Good boy.” She slowly peppered kisses across his face.

He smiled when she kissed the tip of his nose before leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips. His breath caught with anticipation as her fingers skimmed along his collarbone.

She kissed him again, smiling against his lips. “You're so good for me.”

Cassian couldn't help the groan that spilled from his throat. His eyes shot open when she pulled away. He shifted to push up on his elbows but froze when her fingers slowly trailed up his throat. Sighing contently, he relaxed against the mattress before his brain could fully catch up with what was happening.

“I don't even have to tell you what to do.”

He blinked up at Jyn, his chest suddenly full of light when he noticed her happy smile. “That's a good thing, Sergeant?”

“Yes, Cassian.” Her fingers tightened around his neck ever so slightly and he had to focus on keeping his eyes open. “It's perfect. You always know exactly what I want from you.”

“Thank you, Sergeant.”

Jyn smiled, leaning in for one more kiss. “Close your eyes.” She pulled back slowly.

He nodded, doing as she said.

She shifted in his lap.

He gasped when her fingers wrapped around him.

“My good boy.” She slowly sank down on him, moaning in time with him. She didn't move for a breath, but then she slowly rolled her hips, her fingers tightening around his throat.

Cassian gripped the sheets, forcing himself not to move until she gave him permission. He moaned at a rough thrust of her hips, pushing his throat against her palm.

“Do you want more?”

He nodded. “Please, Sergeant.”

Her fingers squeezed, making it just a little difficult to breathe. “I'm going to come first and then you can, alright?”

He nodded again.

Jyn loosened her grip before she reached up to cup his jaw, slowly tracing her thumb across his cheek. “I want you to ask before you come, got it?”

He wet his lips before he spoke again. “Yes, Sergeant.”

“Good boy,” she purred, running her fingers through his hair. She pulled sharply.

He groaned, back arching slightly.  “Thank you, Sergeant.” His eyes fluttered when she slapped his cheek.

She leaned down, her lips brushing the shell of his ear. “If you don't stop that, I'll have to blindfold you.”

He smiled. “Yes, Sergeant.”

Jyn pulled away, shifting above him before leaning down to press a featherlight kiss to his lips. “You’re so good, Cassian.” Her grip on his throat tightened, drawing a moan from him.

He swallowed hard. “Thank you, Sergeant.”

Chuckling, she nipped at the hollow of his throat. She grinned against his skin when he whimpered. “So good.”

He whimpered when she sat up, one hand on his throat and the other on his shoulder. He opened his mouth to speak, but cut himself off with a groan when she rolled her hips. “ _Force._ ”

She giggled, kissing her way across his collarbone. “You’re so perfect, Cassi.”

“ _Jyn-_ ”

Her hand tightened around his throat as she slowly raised her hips. “You want more?”

“Yes, Sergeant.”

She set a slow pace, chortling when he pressed his head into the pillow, eyes squeezed shut. “You want to touch me?” She asked, her voice teasing. She nipped at his shoulder when he didn’t respond. “Answer me.”

“Please, Sergeant,” he begged, digging his fingers into the sheets below his back.

She hummed, pulling her hand away from his throat.

“Sergeant-”

Jyn leaned in, lips grazing the shell of his ear, her hot breath on his skin chasing every thought from his brain. She kissed the sensitive spot below his jaw. “You can touch me,” she whispered in his ear.

Cassian whimpered, pulling his arms free to wrap them around her, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he held her tight. His hand slid between their bodies, rubbing sloppy circles around her clit.

She chuckled, cutting herself off with a moan. “So _good._ ”

He kissed her shoulder, holding her tight to him. “I love you.”

She threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling him back far enough to focus on his face. “I love you.” Smiling, she touched his cheek as she looked at his eyes.

“I’m yours.”

“You are,” she hummed, pulling him in for another kiss. She trailed soft kisses over his cheek, letting out a breathy moan when he pressed more firmly against her clit. “Cass-” Her breath stuttered, an exasperated _Force_ falling from her lips before she continued. “I’m going to come.”

He nodded.

Jyn pulled him in for another kiss, her blunt nails digging into his shoulders. “Come for me,” she gasped before she shattered, scratching her nails up his back.

He groaned, pressing his lips more firmly against hers as he shook in her arms.

She gradually slowed, rising up onto her knees when he whimpered, oversensitive. She kissed his lips, his cheeks, his nose, anywhere she could reach before she pulled back, smiling at his whining for her to stay close. She brought a finger to his lips, her eyes scanning his face. “Lay down, Cass.”

“Sergeant-”

She shook her head, cupping his cheek as she leaned closer to peck his lips. “No more of that.”

He nodded, gently tugging her to lean back with him.

Jyn smiled when they shifted so he could snuggle into her side, his head resting on her breast.

His eyes slipped closed when her fingers trailed through his hair. “Thank you,” he hummed, yawning as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

“You’re welcome.” She kissed the crown of his head, lingering for a second longer than normal. “You liked that?”

Cassian nodded, his head heavy. “Yes,” he croaked, clearing his throat as he inched closer. He blinked when he felt the rim his canteen on his bottom lip.

“Drink,” Jyn instructed softly, her free hand rubbing up and down his shoulder.

He closed his eyes again, slowly sipping the cool water until he pushed it away. “Can we sleep now?”

She chuckled, capping the canteen before dropping it next to the bed. “Yes.”

He smiled, mustering the energy to face away from her. He let out a deep breath when she wrapped herself around him, kissing the back of his neck. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she hummed happily, wrapping her arm around his waist.

He smiled, tangling his fingers through hers, listening to the sound of her breathing as he drifted off to sleep, warm and content in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I never told myself I'd ramble, but fuck it be what it be:
> 
> Sorry I've been away for so long friends <3 I'll be back with more stories about my babies in the future, I just got lost in Riverdale, but I'm very very happy to have gotten some stuff out of my system. I posted six new fics if you didn't know ((almost all AUs))! They're not rebelcaptain, but in the very least, I've written some interesting storylines if you're in the mood for more of my writing.   
> Missed you all <3


End file.
